


Council of Peace

by xoxoHuntersofArtemis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoHuntersofArtemis/pseuds/xoxoHuntersofArtemis
Summary: Reyna doesn't want Thalia to leave Camp Jupiter when they were just starting to get to know each other.





	Council of Peace

(all of these characters belong to Rick Riordan)

“What’s our agenda again?” Percy asked, twirling his pen in one hand and tapping the table with the other. Reyna held back a sigh and looked down at the list of topics in front of her. 

“Reyna, why don’t you update us on the repairs to Camp Jupiter?” Annabeth took charge. She had written the agenda and distributed it to the other leaders, and was clearly willing to run this meeting.

Reyna could get used to having someone else deal with this sort of thing, especially someone as organized and levelheaded as Annabeth. She took a sip of her water and answered, “Thanks in part to the fauns, who have risen to the occasion admirably, and to the Hunters, who have been kind enough to stay with us in the past two weeks to help us rebuild, we have been able to restore our defenses to almost full strength. We have restored the city center to full function if not to its former glory. Progress is slow but we are in no hurry.” 

“Thalia, what’s your situation?” Annabeth moved to the next item on the agenda and Reyna turned her head slowly, deliberately, so that nobody would notice her relief at finally being able to look at Thalia directly. It felt like every muscle in Reyna’s neck relaxed as she settled into a new position, facing the girl who had taken Jason’s old seat at the Roman conference table. Those distracting eyes were as mesmerizing as ever, bright blue and lined in black. Thalia’s quiet reserve struck a chord with Reyna, although the way she was always late to meetings and meals and conferences drove the praetor nuts. Her mind drifted back to the moment last month in San Juan when she first met Thalia, pinned her to the floor, and put her sword across the girl’s throat in a matter of seconds. Reyna remembered the not unpleasant sensation of Thalia’s entire body shaking with laughter between her legs. 

“Reyna, what do you think?” Annabeth’s voice recalled Reyna to the present. Everyone was looking at her, including Thalia. Damn her eyes. 

“I--I spaced out for a moment. What’s the question?” 

“The Hunters are called to the Midwest,” Annabeth said patiently. “There are monsters wreaking havoc in Chicago that rose during the Great Stirring. And there are reports from Protectors of half bloods turning up in unexpected places. Since the camp is not under threat and rebuilding is going well, can you handle the rest of the repairs if Thalia leaves?”

Reyna’s heart was in her throat. It felt like Thalia had arrived yesterday. They hardly knew each other. There had been so little time for socializing amid the repairs and the work of running a legion and a band of Hunters “Yes. We can handle the rest of the repairs without the Hunters,” she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, adding “Although we will be sorry to see the Hunters leave.”

“We’ll be sorry to leave Camp Jupiter,” Thalia responded, a warm light in her eyes. “But we’ll be back.” 

As Reyna walked back to her house after the meeting, her head full of blue eyes and spiky hair and the silver circlet that never let her picture Thalia’s face without remembering that this beautiful witch of a girl was immortal and lived in a completely different world from Reyna, she heard footsteps in the gravel behind her. She put a hand to her sword hilt out of habit, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed. 

“Praetor, we leave tomorrow at daybreak.” Thalia’s usual lack of interest in pleasantries appealed to Reyna, who had too many official interactions every day to be inquiring after people’s health every ten minutes.

“I wish you a safe journey to Chicago,” Reyna responded warmly, staring straight ahead. 

“I wish we had more time, praetor,” Thalia said, in a lower voice. 

Reyna tilted her head to one side and tried to suppress a grin. “You said that to me once before, Lieutenant.” 

“I meant it both times, Reyna.” Reyna felt her eyelids actually flutter at the sound of her name on Thalia’s lips. And more time. She was clearly not talking about the Hunters and the Romans. 

“Your contribution to the rebuilding process has been so important.” Reyna winced as soon as the formal words left her mouth. Thalia was practically hitting on her and she had to go and say something completely stiff and impersonal. 

“It was our honor to assist you.” Thalia responded in kind and Reyna felt her brain jam, her breathing hitch, her feet suddenly like blocks of cement on the path. 

“Well, I should be off to attend my lady Artemis. We will meet again.” 

“I look forward to it,” Reyna gasped. Thalia marched off to the other end of camp, and Reyna stopped to watch her go, tall and proud as Reyna herself, a barely perceptible glimmer of moonlight surrounding her even in the middle of a hot Roman afternoon. 

Reyna threw herself into her little house at the top of the hill, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself on the couch to clasp her head in her hands and compose a hundred graceful and poised and flirtatious responses to Thalia’s saying that she wished they had more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I edited one line of this story to reflect my new understanding of the hunters (based on the great work that many people are doing on tumblr) as a group that does NOT ban or punish relationship between women. The tension in this story is now based on the fact that Thalia is immortal and constantly traveling, not that she belongs to a group that she wouldn't be able to date Reyna while still being part of.


End file.
